A control device of this kind serves to match the displacement or take-up volume of the hydrostatic machine to the operating conditions. For this purpose the control device can have, as well as a delivery flow regulator, a pressure regulator and/or a power regulator.
It is known for a delivery flow regulator to include a flow valve in the form of a throttle valve which, in order to vary the through-flow, is adjustable so that the servo controller is acted on in dependence on the volumetric flow taken up by the load or loads.
A regulating device of this kind is described and shown in DE-OS No. 33 45 264. In the case of this known arrangement the control of the flow valve, which contains a so-called delivery flow pressure balance, takes place in dependence on the pressure difference at a throttle position in the working line of the hydraulic transmission. This arrangement has the disadvantage that regulation of the delivery flow involves high regulation losses at the throttle in the working stream.